The Everyday Rocker's Guide To Surviving Middle School
I HATE my life............Why can't I just play it cool? Why did I ever think I would fit in................. Anyway let me start from a dreadful beginning where none would know would lead us straight into despair....... The wind brushed my face as I jotted down notes. We had been over Micha and Hannah's house. My cousins were exactly what you'd expect from Preacher's Kids: Rebelious, drama starters, and totally naive. Every day Mitchell and I would always snort: "Wait to live up to the sterio girls" and topped it all off with a "Retard" sign. And of course all they could say was: "Wha?" "Sooooooooo bored!" groaned Carlagina as she started flopping around like a Samon. Carlagina was an immagrant who had came here just a year ago. Her "Best friend"(More like Puppet Master) is none other than PK's number one: Micha Yezarne. Shes kind though. Not intoxicated by "her".(OK. I've used her name WAY to much in this paragraph. Figure it out yourself) Anyway our final member is Mitchell. The "Momma's boy teacher pet" 10 year old who has an IQ of 78. He has a older brother named Marvin whos a poet and a 3 year old sister who hates his guts. And hes not to crazy about her anyway. So anyway we were hanging out on the padio wondering what to do. I continud to jot down notes as Micha crawled over to my chair and snatched my journal as I was toppled over by Hannah. When I recovered i watched in horror as they flipped through the pages and nodding. "Give it back!" I screeched as Carlagina stepped in front of her friends and intercepted my attack. "Wow Mark..These songs are really good." She handed the journal as I snatched it back and shot back a deadly glare."You think I don't know that?" I snapped back and made sure they hadn't done any damage. Then I made my way way across the porch, into the living room, and down to the murky basement. Tha place always gives me the creeps but at the moment I was to peeved to notice. I set the music up on the piano waiting for someone to pop there head out in the banister. And to my dismay it was Meshack. My "Cool,calm,collective,love em and leave em, sarcastic totally my opposite but were called twins because we look like brothers" cousin. He is very computer savvy(Another trait we share) and plays soccer for..........OK. Too much info. Anyway. Shanin ia SO nice. The perfect girl. Which is why I have liked her since I was poddytrained. And because of "the wanna be like my sis because I'm evil" Hannah she knows. And apparentely she feels the same way. So anyway she sat down next to me. "What are you working on?" she asked curiosly and placed her fingers on the piano. "Yeah." And soon enough she was next to me. I felt a little better but the scent of awkwardness filled the room. And finally my I set the music up on the piano waiting for someone to pop there head out in the banister. And to my dismay it was Meshack. My "Cool,calm,collective,love em and leave em, sarcastic totally my opposite but were called twins because we look like brothers" cousin. He is very computer savvy(Another trait we share) and plays soccer for..........OK. Too much info. Anyway. He pulled up a chair and asked "Watcha doing?" with an innocent voice that was totally fake. I nodded twoard the lyrics and he nodded,"Oh. Another song". I had shown him my notebook before and he said it was very............intresting. He placed his self on the drums and looked at the both of us. "Well. Whats the point of sitting around. Let's play a song." With a grin I grabbed my Tenor Sax and Shanin just sat there. And just when I was about hit the first note. "Watcha doing?" The PK2 was suddenly prancing around the room. She looked at us all and said "Oh! Song!" Before we could blink she was next to Shan with a Cello resting comfortabley across her stomach. And just when she was about to pluck C-minor........Mitch crept down the stairs took one glance and was on the piano with Shan. It went on like that till there were seven of us......Mitchell,Micha,Meshack,myself,Carlagina,Hannah,and Shan. The birth of New Generation rockstardum had just begun. 5:00 Oclock' in the mornin' Of course every band has there disagreements.........But NONE of us knew that it would come so early........ (The sound of a junked up Closet Full of Cotton Candy is being played) Finally Mitchell screeched "STOP!" And we all looked at him with annoyed and tired eyes."We sound like bull crap. Micha you sound like you have a frog in your throat,Carlagina your TERRIBLE at the clarinet, Hannah just tune your Cello(This later got him a kiss on the cheek) and YOU TWO!" He pointed a withery finger at Mark and myself. "Nice" "Hell to the mother fucking no." said Micha obviously hurt. "We get terrible and they get nice.Just a load of bull to me." Cara nodded in agreement. Hannah was to focused on tunning her C and shooting flirtatious winks at Mitch. And Mark retorted softly "Look. We should just practice again. Everyone just focus and think as one. Please. Well never work if this keeps up." The three mumbled something then nodded in agreement. Next we played I'll be yours and we actually sounded good. Mark was right. We just needed to think together. Poetic and helpful. So anyway we begane playing in your own way and Closet full of Cotton Candy again. Soon enough it was seven o'clock and we had decided on a group vote. (3<4) Called it a night. The three of us boys had been the ones to say no so of course we weren't gonna stop there. We crept down the stairs the second we heard snoring from the girl's room. As we playes I felt a brush of rest impale me. As I coughed up energy and looked around to see my fallen allies asleep drooling on there weapons. I dare tried to stand but it was too late. Soon enough I too was dispatched. I looked up to see the Sleep Spartans laugh triumphantly. And soon enough I couldn't think straight. Aw Crap............. "MITCHELL!" A familiar voice shrieked. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I looked up to see a feminine figure tapping her foot. "Baby? Where are the other boys?" Suddenly I was flipped over with a sharp smack. "I don't want the other boys. WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" she asked again this time lifting me by my polo collar. For a skinny one she was pretty strong. And sexy. "Nother son-" He started then this time she back hand me. "How can I trust you now?" And she stomped up the stairs before I had a chance to blink. Suddenly recoil had just walked in. I walked up the stairs in silence rubbing my cheek. I walked in the kitchen to find Me and Mar being lectured by Carlagina and Micha. Shan wasn't mad. Just a little disappointed. So I went to eat some candy circles and then: "HEY YELLOW BOY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING! SIDOWN!" And I was whimpering to my seat as if the two had just killed my cat. "Screw all three of you. Why the hell would you do that? I think you should just be kicked out of the b-" Then a fuming and OBVIOUSLY irritated Mark stood up. "The band?!" ''He screeched in a high pitch note. "More like MY band. I made the music. I got the the lyrics. And you wanna try to BITCH and say we should be kicked out. You should shut up before get yourself smacked. Me and I were the ones who started this with Shan." He said nodding toward Sha and Me. In response they nodded approvingly. Micha had shrunken half her size and Carla had too began to retreat. But at that moment Mark had shown his savage like determination. This panther was still hungry. "The only one who should be kicked out is you. And your little Ho follower too. I'm have zero tolerance for idiots. You know why we where down there? To keep your pretty little heads from stress marks." His voiced softened "We did it to help. Not to start arguments. So thank you VERY much." At this point Carla was out of the room, Hannah was checking my face, and Micha was sitting down regretting this whole day. A few seconds later Shan was by Marks side placing a small hand on his shoulder. And then too scared to say anything else she said: "Sorry. Let's just forget this whole thing." We all nodded in agreement and got in for a group hug. After we had decided to make some changes. And maybe. Just maybe. This band would last it's first fight. The first day of Hell. I walked in rocking this cute new bag I bought. I even did a little hair flip for the boys. Of course they would have there eyes GLUED on me. I flipped my hair just one more time to keep even the 8th Graders coming. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad. As I skipped to home room I passed Meshack. He smiled as he watched me skip and flip my hair. Then when he turned around he shook his head with an amused grin on his face. I walked into the much too familiar room where miserable slaves glanced at me. The boys had had their eyes locked on me. I strutted to a seat next to a light skinned girl. She smirked and turned he head. Then she whispered(which she is not very good at if I must say so myslef) "Ho." And I retorted "Tramp." She stood up and smacked me square in the face. I then headbutted her in the face knocking out a huge amount of her teeth. She was coughing blood. And I heard "DAMN!" from a husky voice. The girl got up. Smiled a blank smile and sat back down. I sat down looked at the boy and winked. I was running this school. No matter what it took. In the halls I sat in the first table. And suddenly a girl with glasses on sat down next to me. I took a glance at her and smiled. I unrapped my sandwhich and took a bite. Then I found ants crawling from her bag. "There red ants." "EWWWWWW!" I shrieked. "They just want food!" "Well not mine!" "Your mean!" She raised her voice. Then said "Come my babies." As she walked away I made sure to add "Disgusting." Then a familiar husky voice asked "You OK?" I wipped around and saw it was the "DAMN!" boy and Meshack. I straitened my hair as if it was job interview. When "DAMN!" boy sat down next to me I felt my stomach turn. Why was I feeling this way? Had I actually LIKED him? "DJ" he said with a welcoming smile and an ashy yellow hand. In response I said my name. "It suprised that you ACTUALLY fought Stacy." Me turned his head a said "Stacy?! The school Bitch? She'll get her possy on you ASAP. Just stick with me." He said nodding hypnotizing like. "Or me." Said DJ placing a hand on my shoulder. Was DJ jealous? Was this dick envy? It liked it. And that feeling returned. Me rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows twice in a flirtatious way. I threw my sandwhich in his face. DJ laughed and Meshack grabbed a napkin out of his lunch bag. DJ moved just a little closer and I did too. I guess it was natural. Suprisingly comforting too. When Meshack finished whiping the sandwhich, looked at us. And then out of nowhere: "BAHAHAH!" "What?" "Nothing. Just enjoy each other for a bit. Maybe a bit more. But not too much! HAHAHA!" He said laughing his head off and walking to another table. "So how do you know M-" I turned around to see Me and his friends laughing their heads off. Mark turned his head and waved brightly. At least I could trust ''him ''to be a gentleman. "As I wa-" "BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!" All the kids jumped out of there seats and into the halls where there was punching,kicking, hair pulling. I personally with the help of Mark(Kick boxing champ) Meshack(Blackbelt) and DJ(BICEPS!) got to the end of the hallway. We had the next class together. And I screamed. It was gym. Maybe this school year would be worse than hell. FIRST DAY OF HEAVEN BABY! Hi. I'm Hannah. I'm not gonna talk about the first day of school cause I'm cool like that. Anyway the band had gotten its first gig! It was only one song but who cares! The county talent show. 500,000,000,000 eyes on us. And it would be aired too! Mitch had asked me if I was nervous. But nope. I wasn't. Carla was suprised. Me and Mark didn't really care. Mitch was excited and Micha was amazed. But Shan was nervous and for the past practices she had messed up and said we should just drop her. Today were having a meeting while her family is away. "So should we drop her?" asked Micha. "No" said Mark firmly. In his book she would always stay ever since 2 days ago they got together. "Yes." replied C. "No. Shes just nervous. She has just switched to a different instrument. And Shan is fragile. A lot of things can scare her, Carla rolled her eyes and Mitch gave her the finger. "She stays." We all turned to Mitch?! The person who hated her most. I flung myslef around his shoulders. "I agree." Said Manny halfheartedly. She was staying. I turned to Micha. She shrugged. Suddenly she walked down the stairs. We were all suprised. But happy at the same time. We told her the knews and she smiled a bit. But we warned her that she had to practice more. And she was still a bit shaky but she would be able to play with us. ''The next day........ The next day I woke up and stretched like a puppy. Micha had also gotten up and we walked down the stairs, casually greeted each other and ate breakfest. A quater day sounded AWESOME! School for an hour, and no drama. I hopped on the bus and danced to my seat. Then I decided to be stupid and say. "I'll be singing for you now!" Everyone had tears in their eyes. I sat down laughing too. But then I got up and said "Seriously my band "Progress" will be singing for you next week be sure to come!" Everyone nodded as I handed out fliers. "Good luck against Larian." Suddenly I remembered. Larian, Davith, and Alexa were performing too. And they were AMAZING! Everytime they performed goosebumps had became my second layer of skin. I sighed and thought. Who would win the $900 dollars? And who even had a chance? Runner up got half of that but it still seemed a bit........Cheap compared to the main prize. This competition didn't seem all that promising now. Countdown BTW just listening to Beyonce' OK. Quick recap. Just made a new song. Two actually. They're pretty good. I kissed my new boyfriend! '' ''So I guess I kinda have to write in this stupid journal. Because I'm in the band. I'll start from 9 a.m. I got UGGS! And wen't to our new headquaters: Mark's house. It seemed logical sice his dad runs a music school and he has like a thousand instruments just sitting around. Seemed like a violation to just leave such beautiful pieces pf Heaven lying around to rot and die. Anyway we had decided to have some changes like Mark playing the Bass and Hannah rocking the Electric Guitar. It suprised me how easily they got used to the fingering. We still were pending with the Band name. But we had decided that the best name would be..........The TURBO TOMMIES! I know. Kiddie name but its random. We would start off with Bongo Battle then Finish with Banjo freak. I don't want to talk about the band too much, cause I hate doing this.....................So whats your name? Do you have a p- '' ''Getting off topic. Sorry. Anyway we had just arrived at the County stadium. I held my stomach. "DAMN!" Mitch suddenly blurted out. "Oh my fucking God........." Mark said in awe. "Its so freakin HUGE! But no time to waste. HUSTLE!" And we marched right into the colosseum still with our legs still asleep and resistant. We set up and began. '' ''"With my rosey cheeks." "Yours...." "Amon-re!" That was the sound of Mitch,Hannah,Micha,Me,and Mar shouting lyrics. My head was spinnung suddenly and the room went white. "Carla?!" Was the last thing I heard before if went out. Some where off a heard Micha scream. No no no no no! Oh God! Please no! The smell of death had roamed the area and I shivered. The beep of telephones and the happiness of life could be heard. It made me feel better, But suddenly I family of three were shreeking. Death. I sighed and held my face in my hands. A man in a lab coat came out engrossed in his book. He was young and baby faced. His hair was brown with highlights and his eyes purple. Mark jumped from his armchair and landed in front of the new grad. The man stumbled back, sighed and walked back trying to be calm but he wasnt't doing well. "Shes OK," He reassured "Bullshit. We want to see her." The doctor, still shocked from the leap npointed to the room. I walked in, Me and Mark followed. Category:Red falcon Randy Category:Story